Radio
by Makorra123
Summary: "Listen, you," Mako said in a whisper, pointing at the device. "I don't know why the hell you're doing this, but if this continues while Korra and I continue, I'll smash you against the wall, and I'll laugh victoriously as I burn you in the-" / Mako couldn't just find the right song for their first time. Modern.


**Radio**

Moans escaped from under the blankets. The bed was rocking vigorously. After one scream after another, two heads appeared from under the blanket. Korra shook her head at her boyfriend, when he tried to make her cuddle into him. Mako pouted, "C'mon, Korra. Let's go to bed. That was very tiring."

Korra chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend. His usually perfect hair, was ruined, the blankets were all messed up, Mako was glistening with sweat, the bed was now creaky because of their previous actions, and Mako was just a hot mess. "Mako, we're not done yet. That was just the beginning," Korra said smirking, before climbing back onto the bed.

Mako sat Korra in his lap and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure, Korra? Any further actions, and tomorrow we might need to go bed shopping." Korra laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Time for round two." Mako smiled and kissed Korra on the lips.

Simultaneously, he flipped their positions, so Mako was on top. Mako left Korra's lips, much to Korra's dismay, and traveled his lips down Korra's tan neck. Korra's moans filled the room, which pepped Mako up. Before he could travel down _there_, Mako's radio boomed with music.

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time,_

_Like a virgin ,_

_When your heart beats,_

_Next to mine,_

Mako raised a brow and got off of Korra. Korra propped herself up on her arms and laughed. "Is it me or does this radio have a mind of its own?" Mako glared at Korra for a second, covered his bottom half with a blanket, and walked up to the radio.

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_I'll be your's 'till the end of time_

'_Cause you make me feel_

_Yeah, you make me feel_

_I've got nothing to hide_

"Fuck, Mako! Just turn the damn thing off! Change it or something, it's creeping me out!" yelled a very annoyed Korra. Mako muttered something under his breath and turned the knob to change the station, he picked on that was on commercial break and went back to his bed.

Korra pulled him down on the bed, so that he was straddling her and smiled in victory. "Now, where were we, City Boy?" Mako grinned and resumed his previous actions, receiving Korra's moans as a prize. "I think that's were we left off," Mako said. Korra smacked him on the arm and flipped their positions.

Mako pouted as Korra traced lines on his chiseled torso. "No fair, Korra. You're cheating." Korra laughed at his child like behavior and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm not cheating if there aren't any rules to the game." Korra smirked in victory as Mako had a dumbfounded look on his face.

_We're back to 94.6 on lover's night. Now we're gonna take things back to the past with this song._

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

'_Till you tell me to_

Mako let out a sigh of anger as Korra got off of him. Korra laughed as she saw the look on her boyfriend's face. "Why are you laughing, Korra? What's so funny?" Mako said, his eyes twitching. Korra smiled in amusement. "Oh, you know. The fact that this radio is fucking cursed. I actually find it pretty funny how it's playing songs about sex, when we're having sex. Pretty ironic, if you think about it."

Mako rubbed his temples together. Korra sat upright and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Mako, if it bothers you that much, just turn it off. Stop being a little bitch about it."

"I'm not going to turn it off, Korra. It's not cursed at all. See, I'll change the station and maybe it'll play some Justin Bieber or something." Mako let out a frustrated growl as he approached the radio. He bent down, eye level, so he could have a good talk with it.

"Listen, you," Mako said in a whisper, pointing at the device. "I don't know why the hell you're doing this, but if this continues while Korra and I continue, I'll smash you against the wall, and I'll laugh victoriously as I burn you in the-" Mako was cut off by a laughing Korra.

She was standing behind him, the blanket wrapped around her body. "Mako, are you seriously threatening the radio? So what if it's cursed, it's pretty cool." Mako blushed as he turned around to face Korra. "This radio is not cursed! It's simply a dick! See, I'll prove it to you."

Mako turned the knob again, until he found a station _NOT _playing those kind of songs. Mako smiled and turned back to Korra. "See, what'd I tell you? It's not cursed." Korra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mako, I'm seriously thinking that your ego is the size of Honey Boo Boo's mom's legs."

Mako glared at Korra. "I don't have a big ego, it's called pride." Korra rolled her eyes. "It's pride alright."

"Anyways, want to finish what we started?" Mako suggested. Korra nodded and screamed as Mako lifted her up over his shoulder. Korra pounded on his back. "Mako, you better put me down or I swear-"

"What, are you going to do, Korra? Seduce me to death?" Mako asked sarcastically. "Or maybe I will," Korra said as she sucked on the pale and delicate skin of Mako's neck. He moaned in pleasure and pinned Korra down on the bed. Korra pouted her signature pout. "Hey, no cheating, Mako."

"I'm not cheating if there aren't any rules."

Mako was about to remove the blanket, keeping him away from his sexual desires, when a new song played.

_Let's talk about sex, baby_

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

Mako cursed under his breath and overdramatically got out of the bed. He walked back over to the radio, but this time he actually smashed it against the wall, leaving a pile of smashed up radio and a crack in result.

Korra sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Ego," she muttered as her boyfriend snuggled in besides her. "Pride," he said back.

* * *

**This song was kinda inspired by the Riff Off on Pitch Perfect. Yeah, I was debating whether or not I should add smut, but Ii decided not to. Mostly because if I wrote smut, it would be poison to your eyes.**

**Like it? Then tell me what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
